1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof connector and method for assembling. More particularly, to a waterproof connector that is molded in a double manner, using elastic resin. The double manner comprises a one-piece molding including first and second integral sections.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 show one conventional waterproof connector comprising a male connector housing 1 and a female connector housing 2. Each housing has a plurality of metal terminal receiving chambers 3 having a tubular shape. A male metal terminal 5, which has a wire 4 connected thereto, is inserted into each terminal receiving chamber 3 of the male connector housing through one open end thereof, and a female metal terminal 6 is inserted into each terminal receiving chamber 3 of the female connector housing through one open end thereof. The male connector housing 1 has a hood portion 7 for receiving the female connector housing 2, and a ring-shaped rubber seal member 8 is mounted on the outer periphery of the female connector housing 2. The seal member 8 cooperates with an inner peripheral surface of the hood portion 7 to form a watertight seal therebetween when the female connector housing is inserted into the hood portion 7. After the male metal terminals 5 and female metal terminals 6 are inserted into the metal terminal receiving chambers 3, respectively, molten elastic resin 9 is applied to the open ends of the terminal receiving chambers 3 to form an inner molding (double molding) to close the gap.
When the male and female connector housings 1 and 2 are connected together, the rubber seal member 8 seals the gap between the male and female connector housings 1 and 2 in a waterproof manner, and the open ends of the metal terminal receiving chambers 3 are sealed by the elastic resin 9. Thus the molding uses a first molding in which a seal member is molded to the female connector housing and a second molding in which elastic resin seals the open ends of the terminal receiving chambers.
In the above conventional waterproof connector, the rubber seal member 8 is required for sealing the gap between the male and female connector housings 1 and 2 in a waterproof manner. Therefore, the number of the component parts is increased and considerable time and labor are required for mounting the conventional seal member.